The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata ‘Lord Clayton’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Lord Clayton’. The new cultivar represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar of Phlox was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a garden planted with Phlox paniculata cultivars by the Inventor in Mikado, Mich. in July 2004. The parentage is unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in Landenberg, Pa. in 2006 by the Inventor. It has been determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.